The Disinherited
|pages = 261 |year = 2267 |stardate = 3034.6 |ISBN = 0671779583 (paperback) (Kindle) }} The USS ''Enterprise faces a deadly alien fleet.'' The Disinherited is a Pocket TOS novel – #59 in the numbered series – written by Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman and Robert Greenberger. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the back cover :Gamma Xaridian – a peaceful Federation research colony that becomes the third Federation world to suffer a brutal attack at the hands of a mysterious alien fleet. With Lt. Uhura gone on an important mission of her own, Kirk and the are dispatched to investigate the attacks, only to find the planets completely devastated. :When another nearby colony is attacked, the USS ''Enterprise is ready and encounters a fleet of quick, small and deadly ships. Though Kirk and his crew manage to turn the raiders away, the USS Enterprise is severely damaged and the aliens escape.'' :As Kirk and his crew prepare for their next encounter with the raiders, Mr. Spock makes a startling discovery about the purpose behind the alien attacks – a purpose that, if realized, could have deadly consequences for the Federation and the USS ''Enterprise…'' Memorable quotes "On the other hand, part of what makes the ''Enterprise the talk of the fleet – You do know we're the talk of the Fleet, do you not, Lieutenant?"'' "Oh, subspace chatter is just burning up about us, Captain." : - James T. Kirk and Uhura "Actually, Bob, I'm amazed you're out this far. Usually you can be found hanging around the exit door of the Academy, saying, 'I'll take that one, that one, and that one.'" : - James T. Kirk "And M'Benga… well, from what I understand, they refer to him as the new McCoy." "I'm sure that will come as news to the real McCoy." : - Bob Wesley and James T. Kirk "Mass transit. Tell them we are having trains running on time." "Somehow, Silva…I don't doubt that." : - Silva and James T. Kirk "You are being joking with me, yes?" "We are being joking with you, no." : - Silva and James T. Kirk "We'll be watching you, Silva." "Enjoy the view, Captain Kirk." : - Silva and James T. Kirk "And you knew all that for sure?" "Mr. Chekov, the first thing they taught us in command school is that the captain can be right, or the captain can be wrong, but the one thing the captain cannot be… is unsure… Even if he doesn't have a clue." : - Pavel Chekov and James T. Kirk Background information * Following on from their successful collaboration on the Pocket TNG novel Doomsday World, editor David Stern suggested David, Friedman, Greenberger, and Carmen Carter work on an Original Series novel. Carter declined, but the remaining three developed The Disinherited. Greenberger derived the Uhura concept, with the three authors then dividing the work between them – David tackling the Chekov/Spock plotline – before Friedman performed a final polish. (Voyages of Imagination, pp. 92-93) Characters ;James T. Kirk : of the Enterprise. ;Spock : Enterprise first officer ;Nyota Uhura : Enterprise communications officer, on temporary assignment to the Lexington ;Pavel Chekov : Starfleet ensign recently assigned to the Enterprise, he does not make a good first impression by crashing into Uhura while running to his station on the bridge ;Bob Wesley : Starfleet commodore, in command of the Lexington References ; Gamma Xaridian ; External links * * bg:Без наследство de:Die Enterbten Disinherited, The